


Bitter Chocolate

by senpieee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Couple, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, additional tags may be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpieee/pseuds/senpieee
Summary: You and Jumin were meant to be the inseparable married couple but those fantasies only exist in cheesy novels and melodramatic films. After facing irreconcilable differences the two of you separate your lives from each other. But what happens when the wheels of fate start turning again due to the addition of your daughter? The daughter that he doesn't know about. The daughter that you don't want him to find out about.The story is about two opposing personalities brought together by a little someone to face a second chance at love.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Present Day_ **

"Yuna have you packed your bags?” You peered into your seven-year old daughter’s room to see three pink suitcases all lined up and ready to go. Your little angel was on her bed, reading up about her new school. Her magnetic grey eyes scanned the booklet to comprehend every detail, her actions definitely reminiscent of a certain someone.

You could stare at your daughter the whole day but the movers were arriving soon so you walked across the plush carpet and placed your hand on her slightly disheveled hair.

“Mumma!” her melodious voice always lightened your mood, “Mumma, do you think I can make friends in Seoul?”

You furrowed your eyebrows playfully, “Of course! I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t want to be friends with my little angel!”

“Mumma I’m not your little angel anymore! My name is Miss Yuna [L/N]”.

You let out a soft giggle at your daughter’s antics, constantly reminding yourself how fortunate you were to have her. You knew you could not have handled the drastic transformations in your life if it wasn’t for her glowing energy and welcoming presence.

“Mumma is so happy that you decided to move to Seoul. I know it must be hard for you to leave your friends behind”.

“It’s ok Mumma. We’re moving to Seoul because you worked hard and you always tell me that hard work makes happiness,” her sing-song tone was heart-melting. Yuna always said the right thing at the right time. You were ready to motion her to leave when you noticed a slightly crestfallen expression on her face.

“Mumma is Papa also in Seoul?” Your motherly instincts picked up the melancholy masked behind the innocent tone. The word ‘Papa’ reverberated in your ears as a slight irritation rose in your chest.

“Yuna I think you are old enough to make your own decisions. If you want to meet your father I will introduce you to him in Seoul but I also understand if you don’t want to see him”. You were ready to respect whatever decision she made but a part of you wanted her to choose the latter option. You wanted to support her illusion of all relationships being perfect even if it meant depriving her of a father.

Yuna’s petite body slumped slightly, “I think I need more time to think about this”.

You hugged your daughter as tears threatened to leave your eyes. They weren’t tears of anguish but bittersweet emotions which reminded you of the loss that changed you as a person and the gain that changed you as an individual. You wanted no one to break this tender yet fragile bond.

**************

The C&R International’s director sat at his table, robotically signing and reviewing future contracts. His beady eyes scanned across the page as his pale fingers rubbed his temples. Jumin Han exuded the air of perfection with his shaggy yet perfectly styled jet-black hair, pin-striped business suit and poised expressions. But he was a simple routine individual who dealt business by day and groomed his cat by night. It was a life with no twists or turns, a life that he had simply habituated to. The director was interrupted by a light knock on his glass office door. His chief assistant Jaehee Kang entered his office carrying a bundle of papers and contracts.

“Mr. Han you have been asked to review these documents for the meeting tomorrow. Also the Chairman wants to have dinner with you tonight. It seems like a woman will be joining him”.

Jumin sighed exasperatedly. Once again in his invariable life he will be joining his father and his new girlfriend at dinner. He could almost foresee the woman whispering sweet nothings into his father’s ears to gain materialistic possessions and fuel her ballooning greed. But his derogatory opinion of women wasn’t so baseless due to his own personal encounters, providing him with enough conviction to hold his stance.

“Mr. Han should I confirm the dinner with the Chairman?” His assistant’s monotonous voice rung throughout the room.

“Yes Assistant Kang. But please let him know that I won’t be staying for long. I need to get home and look after Elizabeth 3rd”.

With a small, courteous bow his assistant exited the room leaving the young director alone once again. Jumin couldn’t wait to finish the day and come home to his beloved beauty. She was the only creature who would quell all his worries and the only one he could vent his affections to.

**************

**_9 years ago at Jumin’s Penthouse_ **

_“Mr. Han, have you cut up the potatoes into one centimetre cubes?”_

_The aroma of your cooking filled the air as you added tomatoes to the pasta sauce. You were an experienced nutritionist hired by the director and future inheritor of C &R International, Jumin Han. You had landed the job with a stroke of luck and good connections as your college best friend, Jaehee Kang, was Mr. Han’s chief secretary. Although Mr. Han had a chef he needed someone to ensure he was receiving a nutritionally balanced diet (and consuming a healthy intake of red wine). You were hired immediately and decided to keep Mr. Han as your only client due to his erratic schedules. Not that it mattered as you were rewarded handsomely by the lone client. _

_“Miss [L/N], I don’t understand why we have to cook our food when we can get the chef to do it”._

_You had been working at the job for almost a year and you and your boss had gotten to know each other on casual terms. You definitely enjoyed each other’s company and had gotten to witness the unnoticed compassionate and altruistic side of Mr. Han._

_“Oh Mr. Han, you mentioned that you wanted to understand the commoner lifestyle better. Consider cooking your own food as the first step,” you let out a small laugh as the tall man straightened behind you._

_“Please call me Jumin and I’m surprised you still remember that. I just mentioned it as a passing thought”._

_“Jumin, its my job to pick up the things that most people wouldn’t care about. After all, the best nutritionist is one that knows the client more than their diet”. Jumin let out a hearty chuckle, the gentle baritone voice carrying itself through your ears and into your heart._

_Suddenly, you heard a small yelp making you turn around instinctively. Jumin was examining his bloodied finger as the scarlet liquid continued to drip onto the chopping board. You immediately grabbed his finger (you tried to be gentle) and washed it under the sink. Next you sterilised the wound and covered it with a Band-Aid. Jumin realised that this was the longest interval of silence between the two of you but it didn’t feel awkward at all. In fact, it felt comfortable and heart-warming._

_"I think I need to learn how commoners cut their food before cooking it". He was trying to make you laugh but your heart continued to twinge with sorrow._

_"Jumin you have to be more careful. And you should have treated the wound immediately instead of staring at it!"_

_"At least I got to hold your hand this way". He had said it so quickly that you thought your hearing had deceived you. Was he drunk? Had he been drinking wine behind your back?_ _Your face was aflame and you were about to question his thinking when you saw the tips of his ears tinged with a rosy pink. He knew his statement had dazed you so he continued to talk._

_"You said it yourself but you know things about me that most people wouldn't bat an eye about and I honestly don’t mind that you know it. But it only applies to you," he paused to rub the back of his neck with his uninjured hand, "What I'm trying to say is I want to know about you as much as you want to know about me, but not as friends. I want to get to know each other through a loving and caring relationship"._

_You inhaled deeply as he threaded his fingers through yours, your hands forming a perfect knot._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_With a teary nod you had assured yourself that there was no other person who could love you like this._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Present Day** _

Jumin stretched his hands over his head after reviewing the last document on his desk. He decided to take a quick break before another flood of papers invaded his desk in about ten minutes. Pulling out his phone he checked the news as no one was online in the RFA chat. His eyes scanned the screen tirelessly until a particular headline caught his eye.

_Young female entrepreneur creates successful business to revolutionise the nutrition industry._

Jumin knew the person of interest in the article and was in no way tempted to venerate her successes. He continued to scroll down the display when similar topics started to appear.

_Encouraging and inspiring people to lose weight worldwide: home-grown business expands into global phenomenon._

_The creator of the leading nutritional company humbly accepts a prestigious award._

It was obvious that every media outlet in South Korea was talking about this accomplishment but Jumin had sufficient ignorance to simply continue about his daily businesses. Until he saw a single headline at the bottom of the screen.

_Leading female entrepreneur [F/N] [L/N] thanks her ex-husband for her achievements._

Jumin’s breath hitched in his throat as his heart accelerated. It hadn’t been easy to separate his world from hers and he certainly didn’t want to be dragged back in such a condescending way.

_The successful businesswoman claimed that her divorce with C &R International’s director, Jumin Han, motivated her to stand up on her own feet and prove her worth to the world._

Jumin couldn’t stop reading the words as the typed letters seeped into his mind. He could almost hear the poisonous words being spoken in her derogatory tone.

“Mr. Han, the new contracts have arrived. Please review them as soon as possible,” Jumin had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn’t notched his secretary step inside his office.

Jaehee noticed her boss’s tense stature immediately as the heavy atmosphere was palpable in the room. She placed the papers on his desk until a deep, gravelly voice called out to her.

“Can you believe this woman Assistant Kang? Now that she’s so successful she’s trying to look down on me. I always knew she was devious but I didn’t think she would stoop this low”.

Jaehee flinched at her boss’s words. She immediately knew what or rather _who_ he was talking about. The news of [F/N]’s success had been circulating around the office but hearing the curt insults from Mr. Han definitely aggrieved her. [F/N] was one of her close friends but after the divorce they had lost contact. There were no ill intentions between [F/N] and Jaehee but Jaehee’s work and professional duty as Mr. Han’s secretary came first.

A dark chuckle escaped from Jumin’s lips as his soulless orbs focused on the screen, “Look at this quote Assistant Kang. ‘My ex-husband may have motivated me to start this business but I don’t need him anymore. I am an independent, work-orientated woman who can determine her own direction’. She thinks she can climb on top of the corporate world just from one successful endeavour”.

He lifted his eyebrow and smirked slightly as his ex-wife’s confidence amused him. Jaehee had seen the love Jumin and [F/N] shared leading her to hope that somewhere in his heart he was pained by his spoken words. On the other hand, Jumin had turned off his phone as the last article’s headline repeated in his head.

_[F/N] [L/N] ready to expand successful business in Seoul, the heart of South Korea._

Jumin simply assured himself that Seoul was a large city. 

**_8½ years ago at Jumin’s Penthouse_ **

_“Mr. Han you need to eat dinner. You won’t be able to sign contracts if you starve yourself”._

_Your boyfriend slouched slightly and furrowed his eyebrows causing you to chuckle._

_“I told you to not call me Mr. Han and if my working capacity is compromised by lack of food, I guess I should eat something”._

_You rewarded him with a bright, beaming smile and a small peck on the cheek as you placed the homemade meal on his work desk. He displayed less emotion but a slight upturn of his lips was enough to make your heart skip a beat. Of course you wouldn’t tell him that. The two of you sat beside each other on designer chairs and admired the urban view through the glass._

_The city lights twinkled far into the horizon as streaks of red from peak hour traffic streamed into the overall scenery. The night sky acted as the perfect backdrop with the midnight blue canvas perfectly contrasting the lively streets of Seoul. Jumin turned his head slightly to take note of the upbeat nightlife reflecting onto your [e/c] eyes. To him, everything looked better through your eyes._

_“Seoul really is a big city”._

_Your comment perked Jumin’s curiosity but his response was immediate, “I don’t think its big at all. After all, I was able to find you so easily”._

_“When did you become so cheesy Mr. Han?”_

_“The day I met you Miss [L/N]”._

_You cringed at the last name address, identifying with your boyfriend’s hatred of the same thing. Jumin chuckled and wrapped an arm around your waist drawing you closer to his body. You snuggled into his body and remained thankful that Seoul wasn’t such a big city._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 
> 
> This story is actually inspired by an Indian TV show I was watching with my Mum the other day. I might use some scenes from the show as inspiration for the chapters from time to time. Who knew watching an Indian drama with your Mum would inspire me to write some fanfic hehehe 
> 
> Next chapter might take a bit longer because uni is starting again :( 
> 
> Until then, hope everyone is all good and happy!


End file.
